Elecciones Civiles de 2015
Las''' Elecciones Civiles de 2015''' fueron los diversos sufragios realizados por los confederados para elegir a los Líderes de Facciones luego de la Reforma de Facciones de 2015. Las facciones con líderes a escoger de forma democrática fueron Unreal, Serie Grand Theft Auto, Halo: Combat Evolved y League of Legends. Los candidatos que salieron líderes fueron: * Lucaso Kekulé, de Unreal. * MrZalosin, de la Serie GTA, * VicSniper, de Halo CE. * Murdock, de LoL. Candidaturas Las postulaciones se llevaron a cabo el 01 de Febrero de 2015, el mismo día de la puesta en marcha de la Reforma de Facciones de 2015 y se cerraron el 10 de Febrero del mismo año, aunque resulta destacable el señalar que todos los candidatos se registraron el 01 de Febrero. En un primer lugar hubo candidaturas para Serie Grand Theft Auto, League of Legends y Unreal Gold. Además, se oficializó la nueva expansión de Halo CE, a la que se le abrió una nueva candidatura también. * Unreal En Unreal, hubo dos candidatos: Lucaso Kekulé y Black Aldrich; cuya rivalidad acontece desde tiempos inmemoriables, cosa que se vió reflejada durante las promociones de ambas campañas. Lucaso Kekulé se postuló a candidato el 01 de Febrero de 2015, y, luego de aproximadamente 5 minutos después, Black Aldrich también confirma su candidatura. * Serie Grand Theft Auto En la Serie GTA hubo un único candidato: MrZalosin, que se postuló el 01 de Febrero de 2015. En primer lugar, también estuvo como candidato en el juego Halo pero acabó abandonando su candidatura en dicho juego, manteniendo ésta de GTA. * Halo: Combat Evolved En la serie Halo hubo en un inicio dos contrincantes: VicSniper y MrZalosin pero éste último decidió abandonar su candidatura para centrarse en GTA. Ambos se postularon el 01 de Febrero de 2015 y MrZalosin abandonó la candidatura el 04 de Febrero de 2015. * League of Legends En LoL, hubo 3 candidatos: Murdock, Alfredo y Gasty, en donde los principales favoritos fueron Murdock y Alfredo (En el que hubo una sana competencia pero luego de la elección de Murdock la relación entre ambos se vió fuertemente afectada), mientras que Gasty permaneció con cierto perfil bajo durante las candidaturas. Los tres se postularon el 01 de Febrero de 2015. Campañas electorales Luego de unas horas de haberse abierto las candidaturas, el Supremo Líder abre la posibilidad de campañas electorales desde el mismo primero de febrero. * Unreal Las campañas electorales de Unreal estuvieron marcadas por la constante rivalidad entre Lucaso y Black: Conversación pública entre Lucaso y Black: « ''Lucaso: Voten por mi, Black es un pendejo. (Presenta un vídeo en donde Lucaso resulta vencedor contra Black).'' ''Black: Tú eres el pendejo, pendejo. Voten por Black. (Presenta una imagen en donde Black resulta ser el vencedor en otro combate contra Lucaso).'' ''Lucaso: Lol, eso es muuuuuy viejo querido. El mío es más reciente.'' ''Black: Cuando quieras te hago una foto más reciente.'' ''Lucaso: Black, usted sabe que siempre fue mi sombra. Váyase por la sombrita xd'' Black: '''Usted no sabe ni ocupar el rifle, y quiere que sea su sombra... » Éste es no más que un ejemplo de lo que solía acontecer en las campañas de Unreal, las cuales se destacaron principalmente por su constante disputa entre ambos candidatos. A diferencia de Black, Lucaso fue el único que presentó un 'discurso oficial '''hablando de su candidatura: ''« Buenas a todos soy Lucaso Kekulé, algunas personas me conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, otros me conocen hace poco, y otros no me conocen debido a que son nuevos. '' ''El punto es que les hablo sobre que yo estoy para ser Lider de la Facción dentro de Unreal. Por ende voy a hablar sobre mis propositos para ser lider de la facción. Se que no me gusta hablar mucho, no estoy acostumbrado, a hacer publicaciones politicas para estar en un cargo importante, NUNCA lo he hecho ya que es mi primera vez haciendo una campaña politica xd. Bien mi proposito es el siguiente: Hacer que Unreal esté lo mas activo posible. --> Ya que siendo Lider de Facción seré Comandante de la misma. Ya que algunos miembros se van a dividir en Civiles y en Militares. Los Civiles estaran en su zona tranquila para jugar y divertirse jugar coop, mientras los Militares estaran aprendiendo jugando DM, Coop. Por ende los militares formaran parte de un peloton. La base del Peloton sera de el Lider del peloton que sera un Capitan, y estara encargado de los soldados. Entrenamientos para DM entre otras cosas mas. Mantener el Servidor Confederado en buenas condiciones. --> Si bien el Servidor funciona muy bien, ya que se jugó un torneo, y no tuvieron ningun problema. Les voy a ayudar en lo que sea en el Servidor, por si tienen algun tipo de problema. Me lo dicen a mi y listo. Y si quieren agregar algo lo hago y ya. Me mantendré en contacto con los Aliados, el Clan DoG. --> Por algo son nuestros aliados, tendremos mas comunicacion entre ellos xd. Torneos. --> Si bien tuvimos nuestro primer torneo. Seguiremos Organizando torneos, de lo que ustedes quieran jugar. Para mantener la confederacion dentro de unreal lo mas activa posible. Y lo más importante; es ayudarlos a ustedes como siempre hago. Ya que dentro de la Confederación nunca tuve problemas. Asi que bueno solo daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarlos. Para que la confederacion dentro de Unreal este activa, en crecimiento, y en buenas condiciones, con respeto, coraje y sacrificio, dare todo para que podamos crecer mucho más en Unreal. Para que crean conveniente mi buen pasado en la confederacion vean mi condecoraciones que he ganado hasta ahora en el clan: ''- MEJOR CONSEJERO 2013'' ''- MIEMBRO MAS ACTIVO DEL 2013'' ''- MEJOR PSEUDO-CARGO 2014'' ''- CAMPEÓN DE LA COPA SKAARJFIFA CONFEDERACIÓN 2015'' Muchas Gracias por leer mis sinceras palabras, un na pali mejor, una confederacion mejor, un unreal mejor, un sigma mejor. Espero contar con su voto queridos confederados. Por ultimo, Mi competencia el señor Black Aldrich, le deseo suerte en su campaña electoral. ATTE: Lucaso Kekulé » * '''Serie Grand Theft Auto Pasó a ser, básicamente, una campaña de poco interés público principalmente por el hecho de no existir dos candidatos. MrZalosin presentó su discurso oficial: « Buenas Confederados.Las razones de por que votar por mi en facción GTA: Desde 2006 que juego gta y juguete samp el 2007 tengo basta experiencia montando servidores y en servidores freeroam Ya tuve 2 servidores online (SandTown RP YGeoorgeous Freroam) del año 2008 monte my primer server freeroam y la verdad tuve bastantes usuarios. En ese tiempo usabas tu PC de servidor. Pues ahora me candidateo también para cumplir el objetivo y también para traer mas gente a la confederación Saluda arte a ustedes MRZalosin '' ''(PD montare un server samp o si no MTA pero mas gente juega SAMP). » * Halo: Combat Evolved VicSniper nunca presentó algun proyecto o ideas para mantener la facción activa durante su campaña electoral.' ' * League of Legends Existió una campaña abierta y serena entre los tres candidatos, Murdock y Alfredo presentaron discursos, sin embargo Gasty sólo presentó sus ideas durante el debate de LoL. Discurso de Murdock: « Invocadores, ¿Quieren torneos? ¿Diversión? ¿Risas? ¿Tonterías? ¿Pasar un buen rato? ¿Encontrar, quizá, a alguien para hacer duo? Si vota por mi como líder de la facción del LoL quizás lo consiguas Emoticono wink. Saludos cordiales, Murdock. IGN: Murdock132 Server: LAS IGN: Murdock is AFK Server: NA » Discurso de Alfredo: « Vote por Alfredo por un mundo sin dictaduras Bueno hola invocadores vengo a darles mi proyectos futuros si llegara a ser líder de facción de League of Legends Como líder tengo pensado hacer una liga especial confederada serán 3 La liga 1 vs 1 llamada Liga de Supremacía que se basara en usar un campeón al azar y demostrar su habilidad. Al primer lugar se le dará un cofre misterioso (En los cuales solo pueden salir skins de 975 en adelante) y al segundo lugar una mención honorífica en la página de los Confederada. La segunda 2 vs 2, El Poder del Duo, esto se tratara en hacer mini equipos, en los que los dos participantes lucharán con una clase predeterminada, por ejemplo tanque y adc vs tanque y adc, es solo un ejemplo. Al primer lugar ganará dos una cajitas misteriosas con valor de 475 y al segundo mención honorífica y en otras ocasiones iconos de invocador. Liga de Elite la que sería 5 vs 5, donde LAS y LAN competirán por demostrar quien es el mejor de estos dos grandes servidores, ya sea que los jugadores de LAN creen cuentas específicamente para los torneos en el servidor de LAS o al revés. Para evitar ventajas en estos torneos no se podrán usar runas ni maestrías. El primer lugar recibirá un icono de invocador para el capitán del equipo y una cajita para cada miembro incluido el líder, mientras el segundo recibirá mención honorífica. Otra de mis propuesta es lograr hacer dos equipos confederados que llegue a nivel profesional en ambos servidores n.n Hr de disponibilidad : 8am a 12pm después de 9pm a. 12 pm. Gracias invocadores por leer esto y suerte en los campos de la justicia. » Debates Existieron debates en las facciones que poseían más de un candidato: En este caso, Unreal y League of Legends. * Debate de Unreal Existe un video en donde ambos líderes discutieron sus ideas, el debate fue publicado de forma pública el 08 de Febrero: * Debate de League of Legends A diferencia de Unreal, el debate fue de forma escrita, fue publicado el 10 de Febrero. --------------------- Klesk: Bueno, Escojan un número. El que tenga el número más cercano al que pienso será el primero en responder Murdock: 8. Alfredo: 17 Klesk: Looool Alfredo adivino mi numero xdddd Murdock: Emoticono pacman pues el empieza Emoticono grin Klesk: Bien. Alfredo comenzará contestando. Primera pregunta. '------- PRIMERA PREGUNTA -------' ---> ALFREDO RESPONDE - Klesk: LOL es un juego confederado con amplia expansión demográfica. Cómo piensa mantener esta expansión viva y que esté activa? - Alredo: Sí. Bueno haciendo torneos semanal o mensuales. Dando cajitas o skins segun el ganador, digamos hago un torneo de 32 confederados y los acomodo por liga y demás, el que quede en primer lugar digamos un skin de 1850. - Murdock: Una pregunta... - Alfredo: O cajitas según mi finanza xD - Murdock: ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta a Alfredo? - Klesk: Adelante. - Alfredo: Sí, recuerda que es casi como un debate - Murdock: Al ser League of Legends un juego en el que se debe jugar en equipo, y si al organizar un torneo de equipos, el premio sería, por ejemplo, una skin de 975RP ¿Entregaría una a cada miembro del equipo? Más allá de que se puedan hacer 1v1. - Alfredo: Ps yo hablaba de 1vs1 o 2vs2. 5vs5 sería darles cajitas de 475. - Murdock: Bueno, en caso de que sea 2v2 y el premio sea skin de 1820 ¿Seria una para cada uno? Por cierto, Las cajitas valen 490 Emoticono wink. - Alfredo: No, sólo en 1vs1, al equipo que quede en primer lugar. Gracias por la correción (de las cajas). ---> MURDOCK RESPONDE - Klesk: TIEMPO. Bien, su turno, Murdock. - Murdock: Bueno, en primer lugar, designaría un encargado para el servidor de LAN, siempre dependiendo de la cantidad de jugadores que haya. Luego, probablemente habría torneos, 5v5, y 2v2. Pero, debido a mis recursos monetarios. Sólo en pocos torneos habrá premios. Pero siempre serán relatados (los partidos) Y tratados de transmitir en directo, ya sea por mí o por alguien más. - Klesk: De dónde piensa sacar casters (Relatores de partidas) - Murdock: Pues, yo, participantes de equipos que no estén jugando... Una pregunta un poco obvia ¿No? xD. - Klesk: A eso se buscaba una respuesta ingeniosa. - Murdock: Emoticono smile - Klesk: E n fin, los demás participantes... ¿Algo que acotar? - Gasty: Sí. Por qué para mantener la actividad en el lol tiene que ser con premios? Es decir, en el caso de que no haya un premio y en otra partida si, van a jugar con menos ganas en la partida que no hay premios y en el caso de la partida que hay premio estarian jugando para el premio nada más. - Murdock: Mire, déjeme darle un ejemplo... - Gasty: Además siendo un equipo tendría que haber premios para todos y en el caso de que no se puedan pagar se armaría un problema. - Murdock: En la SkaarjFIFA, ¿Hubo premio? No. Y aún así... - Alfredo: No somos rito, tienes plata Emoticono pacman - Murdock: ... ¿Los participantes jugaron con ganas? - Alfredo: No digo dar premios... - Murdock: Sí, jugaron con ganas. Creo yo... - Gasty: Pero eso es un caso individual - Murdock: Además... - Gasty: Estás jugando por vos mismo. No por el equipo. - Alfredo: Pero darles como quién dice una mención honorífica estaría bien. - Gasty: Como dice Alfredo, dar una mención es algo totalmente diferente - Murdock: Además, eso sería... - Gasty: Porque si no es sí o sí. - Murdock: ...en ocasiones muy especiales como aniversarios, etc. Por eso me referí a un premio... - Alfredo: Exacto. - Murdock: ... del juego, pero sí... - Gasty: Pero eso no es mantener activo algo, es darles una motivación de vez en cuando. - Murdock: Generalmente, los premios serán menciones honoríficas. - Alfredo: Sí, esa es buena idea. - Murdock: Pues claro, una motivación a que sigan jugando. - Gasty: Pero estarían jugando por la mención, no por el equipo. - Murdock: Ajam, uno en un torneo juega para ganar. - Alfredo: Ya sea en eventos especiales como el que viene... - Murdock: Y para divertirse, pero... ---> GASTY RESPONDE - Klesk: TIEMPO. - Murdock: ...Sobre todo para ganar. - Klesk: Gasty, es su turno. ¿Cómo mantendría usted la actividad en LoL? - Gasty: Yo creo que la única manera de mantener activo las partidas en el lol, sería nada más que por palabra. Porque si hay premios estarías pagando por la actividad y jugarían por el premio y lo encuentro desganado. Pienso que debería haber un equipo y si no se mantiene activo, hay que apartarlo por tiempo de las partidas. Y si sigue inactivo, ésto permanecería. - Murdock: Entonces, disculpe la interrupción... ¿Cómo motivaría a los jugadores a que sigan jugando en la facción, o al mismo juego? - Alfredo: ... Me ganaste la pregunta, Murdock. - Gasty: Como ya dije, tendría que haber un equipo, y si de forma individual no se mantiene activo, hay que suspenderlos. Y si siguen sin participar, echarlos definitivamente del equipo de LOL. - Murdock: Pues no todos quieren jugar con todos... - Gasty: ... Con premios nada más les estás pagando. - Murdock: ... Creo que ahí hay un problema. - Gasty: Entonces habría que dividir equipos. - Alfred: Ps dime, ¿A qué crees que va la gente a los concursos? - Murdock: ¿Y que haya 2 o 3 equipos? Sigue habiendo un problema. - Gasty: No. Simplemente suplentes. - Murdock: ¿Suplentes? ¿Por qué? Como que les está usted restando importancia, ¿No? - Gasty: No, Por que todos jugarían la misma cantidad de partidas. - Murdock: ¿Por qué un equipo tiene que ser ¨Suplente¨ de otro quizás peor? - Gasty: Por que además... - Murdock: No, Gasty, Usted lo dijo. Suplentes. - Gasty: ... El LOL es un juego en el que hay libertad de campeones. Y un campeón que quizás use alguien... - Murdock: ¿Y eso a qué viene? - Gasty: ... No funciona con otro campeón. - Alfredo: Ya sé como se haría, me diste una idea... - Gasty: No sería restarle importancia. En un equipo de fútbol, pueden poner a Messi de suplente. Y no es menos importante, ¿No? - Murdock: Pues no, porque Messi siempre juega de titular. Sobre lo otro... ¿Campeón? ¿No se refiere a Jugador?... - Gasty: Es un ejemplo, y no siempre... - Alfredo: Ve, se podría. Diríamos que el que se quede encargado de LAN o LAS, que los concursos con regalos sea los LAN vs LAS. - Murdock: ¿Cómo conseguiría que se enfrenten, Alfredo? - Alfredo: Eso sería más rentable digo yo. Y de los torneos NVSBL, así como LAN vs LAS se dieran cajitas a todo el equipo, digamos al primer lugar. Y los normales, mención honorífica y cuántos puntos llevan. '-------- SEGUNDA PREGUNTA --------' ---> ALFREDO RESPONDE - Klesk: TIEMPO. Bien, vamos con la siguiente pregunta. Alfredo, ¿Qué harías con los miembros de LAS? - Alfredo: Que haría, pues pondría a un encargado. Porque tengo una cuenta en LAS pero a veces el lag lo tengo muy alto. ---> MURDOCK RESPONDE - Klesk: Bien. Murdock, la misma pregunta. - Murdock: Depende el número de jugadores designaría un "encargado". Y si son muy pocos, pues los dejaría pero que me den un informe mensual, que luego le pasaría a usted, Klesk. Mire, lo de grabar, no es nada complicado, en realidad. Y lo de streamer, quizás sería un problema, pero Kalias u otro podría ayudarme. - Gasty: Te baja los FPS terriblemente. - Murdock: Pues a mi no Emoticono grin - Gasty: Y te consubme como 7gb sólo 3 minutos de grabación. - Murdock: Una vez puesto en YouTube u otros, Se eliminaría del pc. Además, está la opción del streaming de que no se guarde. - Gasty: Pero estaríamos obligados a que lo grabes vos cuando hay otros programas que hacen lo mismo. - Murdock: Ajam, pero, ¿Cuál es el problema de que se bajen los FPS ESPECTEANDO la partida? - Klesk: RECESO. Esperemos a Alfredo que buscará un punto de WIFI. ------ RECESO ---------- A pesar del receso, el debate jamás pudo ser continuado por problemas técnicos. Votaciones Las votaciones se llevaron a cabo desde el 10 de Febrero (Luego que el 09 de Febrero haya sido declarado como '''Veda Electoral')'' hasta el 15 del mismo en una página especializada. Para las Facciones en las que existía sólo un candidato se agregó la opción de ¨Voto nadie¨ para señalar descontento hacia el candidato o no. Inmediatamente los sufragios se dispararon, generando grandes cantidades de votos y los candidatos que iban perdiendo o en el riesgo de quedar abajo tuvieron que hacer diversas cosas para intentar revertir el asunto, desde afiches hasta discursos extraordinarios. Discurso extraordinario de Lucaso Kekulé: « Atilio Manuel Lombardi Vicencio lo echaron del Consejo y a Black tambien por traicionar al Supremo Lider. Voten por mi y lean mi campaña si quieren el amor y el sacrificio que hago en unreal para que el servidor confederado y gran parte de unreal quede con vida! Atte: Lucaso Kekulé » Discurso extraordinario Nº1 de Murdock « -POR MURDOCK LÍDER DE FACCIÓN LoL 2015-'' ''Hola, Invocadores, vengo a mostrarles una idea... ----------PROYECTO---------- Copa Confederación Lolera Torneo 5v5 compuesto por 4 equipos. Reglas: -Cada equipo debe contener al menos 5 jugadores, máximo 2 suplentes. ''-Se debe seguir el Meta-Game actual del juego, salvo por la rotación TopLane-Botlane.'' ''-Disponibilidad de horario 12:00-13:00, Hora Arg-Cl.'' ''-Obviamente, fuera cheats. ------------------------------------'' ¿Quieren eso? ¡Vote por Murdock! ''-POR MURDOCK LÍDER DE FACCIÓN LoL 2015- »'' Discurso extraordinario Nº2 de Murdock « ¡Únanse! ¡Así sabré quien me apoya! ¡Vamos! https://www.facebook.com/events/1517329981849419/ ¿Queres estar al tanto de los nerfeos? ¿Queres saber a quién buffearon? ¡No esperes más! Murdock te trae las notas de todos los parches ¿Quieren eso? ¡Vote por Murdock! ''-POR MURDOCK LIDER DE FACCION LoL 2015- »'' Discurso extraordinario Nº3 de Murdock « -POR MURDOCK LÍDER DE FACCIÓN LoL 2015-'' '' ¿Sabías qué si me votas prometo traer un "diccionario" de aquel vocabulario para los iniciados en el League of Legends? Dicho "diccionario" no sería hecho solo por mí, sino que todos en conjunto lo haríamos (obviamente estoy hablando de los más avanzados). '' ''-POR MURDOCK LÍDER DE FACCIÓN LoL 2015-» También durante las votaciones existieron sospechas de votos falsos, cosa que se comprobó sólo en Unreal, llevando a cerrar la votación de la Facción el 11 de Febrero, teniendo en total 63 votos (Lucaso ganó por uno), frente a ello se le dió la oportunidad de Black a pedir un Ballottage, cosa que pidió y se abrieron nuevamente las urnas de Unreal el 12 de Febrero. Ballottage en Unreal Luego de cerrada las votaciones convencionales en Unreal, se abrió paso a Ballotage, desde el 12 de Febrero hasta el 15 los miembros podían votar por su candidato preferido a ser Líder de la Facción de Unreal mediante un mensaje privado hacia el Supremo Líder. Resultados finales El 15 de Febrero el Supremo Líder dió por finalizada las elecciones y pronto promulgó los resultados: * Unreal Gold ''- Lucaso Kekulé: 30 Votos.'' - Black Aldrich: 3 Votos. * Serie GTA ''- MrZalosin: 9 Votos.'' - Nadie: 6 Votos. * Halo CE ''- VicSniper: 14 Votos.'' - Nadie: 3 Votos. * League of Legends ''- Murdock: 23 Votos.'' - Alfredo: 18 Votos. - Gasty: 5 Votos.